The party
by Nikkitosa
Summary: When your best friend's party turns your world upside down the only thing you can do is cope with it... somehow.. Rated T because of language use and a few kisses here and there.


THE PARTY

I frowned. That woman! How could she be like this? Making me go to her party dressed like… like a cheap whore! I really can't believe it! And how I even managed to get myself here, you may ask. Well, it's quite simple. Angelica, that mischievous little woman, made me! It happened kind of like that:

_/Flashback/_

"_I said no! Stop bugging me, Angelica. Please! I have work to do." I tried my best to make the auburn-haired beauty leave me alone already. Angelica and I were friends since forever. Our mothers were best friends, so we grew up together in LA. We went in the same school, in the same class, liked the same music. We were like sisters! The only differences were that I was a nice little girl with little blonde pigtails and always cheerful, while she was the evil demon with her short, curly auburn bush-like hair and moody character. I was a good student in high school, having always the best marks and being the top student was something my oh-so-dear friend had been finding (and still finds) rather stupid. She was really happy if she barely managed to get C on our Math's test. And while I had been eating lunch in the cafeteria she was playing football with the boys outside. All year round. Always. And since she was my only true friend I sticked with her. I was actually finding it strange to be always surrounded by boys, talking about boyish things and so on. But I got used to it. After all Angelica and I were inseparable. Years passed and I got used to the boys' company, their manners, or the lack of them, and, of course, staying single till the end of high school. Because of the fact that they were so overprotective nobody dared to step out from the shadows and ask me out. Boys... Such chickens…_

_Anyway. After high school my friend and I had to go our own paths. Despite her attitude, Angelica was an artistic type of person. She could draw, sing, and dance and so on. She was really talented. I, on the other hand, had no such talent. I really had no clue what to do after high school. Thanks to my mum I signed up journalism in the nearest colleague. It turned out to be great fun. I was so good at it that later in life it became my profession._

_I met with my long-time-lost-friend Angelica in the police station by chance two years later in New Orleans, Louisiana. I really didn't quite understand what was she doing there, but I really didn't care back then. After that day we kept in touch until she moved with me back into LA. She actually lived in my flat for about a year before she managed to find a well-paid job and a cozy flat._

_So when last week she started telling me about the HUGE party she would do for her 25th birthday I was shocked. She of course knew about the vampire thing and was ok with it, but her so called "party" was really freaky, considering that she was throwing it in a night club. Owned by a vampire, WITH mainly vampires in it. So yeah, not the best idea even for her. So now she was begging me to go, threatening me that she would tell my friends things from my past. Things they shouldn't know…yet. So I basically didn't have much of a choice when she said:_

"_I'm gonna tell 'em 'bout that freaking party on Christmas and all the dirty things you did. And I'll even show 'em some photos!" _

_After that simple sentence I started debating on either strangle the little snake or just give in and go to the so-called party. At the end I picked up the less evil a.k.a. – the "party"._

I sighed. As I had expected EVERYONE came. That includes Mick and Josef. I still remember the look on Angelica's face when we had to tell her that they were vampires, as well as their facial experiences when she giggled and simply said "Cool!" I smirked at that thought. Angelica may be really bitchy at times, but she knew how to surprise people. So I looked around. Like I had guessed there were mainly vampires here. The flashing colourful lights in the club were great for them. With their perfect night vision they could easily find their way through the crowd of sweaty dancing _DRUNK_ people. So yeah, it was quite noticeable actually. Almost everybody was stumbling over other people's feet, while all the vamps were just passing by gracefully.

Anyway. I looked once more at the moving crowd of people in hope of spotting my friend. No such luck. I sighed again and took a sip of my margarita. The liquid burnt by throat. I hated drinking. I got easily drunk and did stupid things. "**It's just a margarita! What bad could happen if I drink a margarita or two?"** I thought.

After the 6th margarita I was already dancing with the rest of the drunken guests. My body was moving in tact with the music. My hips were swaying slowly to the nicely melodic rhythm of the ballade. My hands were moving up and down my hips and waist. Every now and then they went up and lightly squeezed the sides my full breast though the thin material of my black dress. I had closed my eyes and had given up on looking for my friends in the crowd. I actually had given up on mostly everything. My mind was kind of dull but there were still meaningful thoughts every now and then. As I made another circle with my hips I slightly opened my eyes. My eyelids were heavy from all the alcohol I had just consumed, I felt a little bit dizzy and dehydrated but everything changed for a split second.

My eyes had landed on a familiar dark brown hair that belonged to a certain male who was kissing an unknown female in the corner. And, if I may add, he was doing some dirty things with his hands… down there. I froze. Mick and I had come to the conclusion that we both need space and time from each other and that dating other people through that time was ok. I was ok wit all his dates. They were skinny blondes, plumb brunettes, ugly gingers and mostly fake pierced blondish bitches. And still I was perfectly OK with it as long as he didn't flirt or touch them in front of me. But this was unacceptable! He was making out with a fake blonde in the corner of the club in which MY bff was having her b-day party!?

"Oh no! Not on my watch, you bitch!" I hissed angrily.

And just then Angelica appeared from thin air, scaring the shit out of me!

"What's up, mate? Whaa~ oh!" she started but then she followed my fierce gaze and frowned slightly. She also knew about the things between me and Mick... and my little crush on Josef. She did not like that. And now she was also pissed. And she started heading his way when I grabbed her wrist a little too harsh and said through gritted teeth "I'll take care of it! You keep partying!"

I pushed my way through the crowd with my elbows. There were roars, yelps and yells that came after but I ignored them all. I had my eyes fixed on that bastard. I had already thought about all the nasty things I wanted to shout at him right there, right then. But I stopped. I froze in the middle of the dance flour. They were gone. Mick and that bitch had disappeared to God knows where!

I groaned. I spun on my heel and headed to the back door next to the toilets. My heels were hitting the ground with fierce force now. I was breathing rapidly and tiny rivers of sweat were running down my back, between my breasts and down to my belly. I felt light-headed and sick. I had managed to reach the door, above which was written _Exit_ with green neon letters. The cool air hit me right in the face, mixed with the smell of old rotting leaves, rubbish, the city's specific smell and, to my greatest surprise, the metallic scent of blood. By the time I managed to spot that filthy woman and that idiot making out I was going to either faint or puke. Maybe even both. "Shit!"

I opened my eyes. They felt kind of sticky. After blinking a few times I managed to rise up and look at my surrounding. I was truly shocked to see that it wasn't my flat that I had woken up into, nor was Angelica's. It was the last person's flat I had in mind…Josef's. There were huge marble columns, propping up the main beams of the roof, because, Josef being the rich exacting bastard he was, had to have the mansard of the hugest recently restored five-storey house. That, of course, was his "hiding place" as he often called it. To be honest I had never seen it before, which is a pity! The place was really HUGE! I had woken up in the living room so I had the opportunity to look around and admire. I stood up on my feet and started walking around. The flour was covered with tiles, above which there were fluffy white scattered rugs. The couch I had been lying on was covered with black leather with white endings. The armchairs were the same. There was a coffee table in the middle with a marvelous white porcelain vase on it. The vase was decorated with a cherry tree in the bottom, whose branches were crawling up towards its neck. Every here and there on the branches were sitting a bunch of cherry petals. There were some that looked like they had been blown away. "**It's a really beautiful vase!**" I thought happily as I continued to observe my surrounding. The next things that caught my eye were the French windows. There were tree of them, each at least 1m and a half wide. The frames from what it seemed were made by oak. They were holding 3 cm bulletproof glasses, half-way stained with a beautiful floral motif. There were wonderful purplish drapes, hanging loosely from what it looked like the ceiling. I awed at the masterpiece in front of me. It was a really wonderful combination. But unfortunately my observation was cut short thanks to you know who. He cleared his throat and tapped his foot impatiently. I spun around only to bump into a wall-like thing. And if it wasn't for the soft skin I'd have thought that I had actually bumped into a freaking brick wall! But no, it was just Josef.

I took a step back and looked at him. He wasn't wearing that fancy suit he had picked up for Angelica's party. Oh, no. He was wearing the most unusual thing I had ever seen him wear. Because, you know, he's the type of person who wears mainly expensive suits combined with expensive shoes. Now he stood in front of me half naked, wearing only a pair of shorts. And, again to my greatest amazement – he was barefooted. I had to blink a couple of times before I could actually register his presence, and the fact my staring was irritating him. I lowered my head and looked at my feet. "_Hm. Strange - my shoes are missing as well_."

"It was about time you woke up. I was going to bed." He said monotonically. I rolled my eyes.

"Well sorry for my late gaining of consciousness." I referred sarcastically. "Anyway. What happened and how did I wake up here?" I looked him straight in the eyes. That was the biggest mistake I had ever made in my entire miserable life. Even though Mick had blue eyes, they had nothing to do with Josef's. Unlike Mick's bright blue eyes, Josef's were the darkest blue I had ever seen. They looked like a stormy sky, so dark that they could be mistaken as black, depending on the light. I gulped. When he looked at me straight in the eyes I thought that he was actually seeing my bare soul. I stumbled backwards and lost my balance for a split second after bumping into the tree steps separating the living room from the main corridor. I was going to land flat on my butt, if it wasn't for the blonde's super-vampire speed. He caught me around the waist with his left hand and with his right one he caught the back of my head. I blinked a few times just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Truth to be told – I had never been so close to Josef before; I hadn't actually acknowledged how muscular he was; how strong yet gentle his hands were holding me. Well, not to mention these abs that I tried hard not to look at but miserably failed. And we just stood there; our faces were mere millimeters away from each others. I actually don't remember what happened after, but two things I know for sure:

1st – I was about to kiss Josef and I actually wanted it!

2nd – Mick burst through the door, destroying our moment

The next morning I woke up with the most terrible headache I had ever had! My head was pounding so bad that it brought me pain only thinking about it. I yawned and stretched my hands, which only made things worse. After I few seconds of morning dizziness I heard my phone ringing. I looked at the nightstand and saw my phone vibrating there. I stretched out my left hand and took it, flipped it open and hissed:

"What!?"

"Well, you are late for work that's what!" I heard an oh-so-familiar voice almost shout at me. I groaned. My head was going to explode without my crazy boss yelling at me at… I looked at my digital clock. "_Holy chicken! 10:30_**" **I thought jumping out of my comfy bed and rushing towards the bathroom, while still talking to my boss.

"I'm so sorry, Maureen! I overslept!"

"No shit, Sherlock! I need you at _BuzzWire_ A.S.A.P.!"

Whit that she hung up. I had to rush like a crazy madman so to be there on time… as much as it was possible in that situation…

It turned out to be no big deal, because the case I had to work on was temporary closed. With nothing good enough to give me, Maureen sent me back home. I had never been so happy in my life before.

With my luck and the fact that I had somehow managed to anger fate, she had been turning into a real bitch the last week. First I couldn't finish two of my cases on time, so my dear boss was furious; my friend Angelica was crashed by a car a day after her birthday; the woman living above me had decided to life her early 20 … all over again; I hadn't seen or heard from Josef since our little "accident" and just so my week could be a real hell, my "dear" friend Mick brought back that bitch Coralline from the hole she had been hiding in. It turned out that after I fainted Mick and Josef had gotten into a fight that had ended up pretty badly. They weren't talking to each other either. So now, just to make sure you all got the situation, I'll explain again shortly – my ex is dating his ex-wife again, Josef must be mad at me, because after the fifteenth ineffectual call he turned off his sell-phone. Angelica was in hospital with a broken leg and my boss was about to fire me. Could this week get any more worse?

It turned out that after challenging fate for a second time that week I ended up in a hospital as well. "_At least Angelica won't be alone."_ I thought kind of ironically, because we were sharing a room. Unlike her a car didn't run over me. It was an accident and I think it's my fault. I was walking back home and I didn't look where I was actually going so I bumped into a cyclist. Well, he basically ran over me, but I think I deserved it anyway.

So now I'm lying in my hospital bed, reading my book and thinking how, the fuck did things turned out so bad. "_Maybe it's just me. Maybe I'm the problem_." I thought sadly. The romantic book in my hands was no longer interesting and compelling. I felt tears building up in my eyes. My lips began to tremble and my hands bowled into fists, destroying the perfectly smooth sheets.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I heard my best friend's voice. I had actually forgotten she was in the room with me. Somehow I managed to steal a peak at her. The sight frightened me. She was as pale as a ghost. Her long bushy hair was now even bushier. She had a few bruises on her right cheek that had turned purple and now were standing even more out. I bit my lower lip to suppress a cry. I was really going to burst out in tears. My best friend was in a fucking hospital! And it could be my entire fault!

My will power and my perfect façade crumbled down right in front of my eyes. I started crying and kicking. My shouts were echoing through the empty room. I could barely hear Angelica calling my name worriedly. Then the doctors came. My vision was blurry thanks to the tears, but I could still see a figure leaning against the wall. My shouts turned into hysterical screams, I started pulling my hair. With my eyes tight shut I felt the doctors and nurses pinning me down to the bed and a needle piercing a vain in my left arm. Then I felt the world around we start spinning and all the sounds fading away.

When I woke up I was feeling like shit. My head was pounding harshly, my body was limp and my eyes were burning. I felt like a car had run over me a couple of times. I tried to get up but a pair of strong hands pushed me down. I couldn't tell whose hands were now gently squeezing my shoulders but I recognized the smooth and calming voice immediately.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be alright. Stay calm, Beth. Rest." Then he kissed my forehead and sat on the edge of my bed. I could feel his presence even when his hands left my sides. He was there. Protecting me. Looking after me. Caring for me. Now I knew who really loved me and who was faking it. Because if Mick had ever had any feelings towards me he'd have been here form me… but he wasn't. Here, next to me, was Josef. My Josef….

The next time I woke up it was as dark as hell. My body wasn't as stiff as when I first woke up. Now it felt lighter than before. The headache had disappeared as well as the soreness of my eyes. I was actually felling great. Quite unusual if you ask me. I sat up and looked around. The only light was coming from outside the windows but I still managed to distinguish the silhouette of Angelica sleeping soundly in the bed next to mine. But we weren't alone. There was somebody else. Somebody who wasn't there before. I stretched out my left hand and clicked the little button on the nightstand lamp. She scattered light through the room, making the shadows disappear. I looked at the opposite wall to see Mick leaning there with his hands in his pockets and his hair, which looked pit black, falling above his eyes, giving him that murderous look, which was unusual for him. I trembled slightly but he sensed it. He rose up his head and looked me directly in the eyes. There was no longer love and light in his blue eyes. Now they were cold and empty. They were lifeless and soulless.

"Why hello there, Beth. How are you doing?" his voice had changed as well. He was no longer velvet and smooth, but emotionless, monotone and sarcastic. I swallowed. The next second Mick was just few inches away from my face. I leaned backwards as much as I could.

"What happened to you?" I. somehow, managed to ask. And to my own amazement my voice sounded calm and emotionless just like his. My eyes were wandering all over his now pale face, looking for something different. Something that might have made him change. There was nothing. His face was smooth and pale as always.

"You aren't the Mick I know." I whispered quietly more to myself. Because after all, that wasn't the Mick I had fallen in love with. This person was unknown to me.

Then there was that laugh. The laugh that sent shivers down my spine and at the same time made my blood boil. "_SHE!?"_ I thought angrily. "_What's she doing here!?"_ I furrowed my brows and looked directly at Coralline. Our gazes met. Mine was angry, frustrated, hurt and furious, while hers was mocking, happy and kind of empty. I looked her from head to toe. She was wearing a pair of red stilettos, short jeans reaching her mid thighs and a bloody red singlet. Her long hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she had only mascara and lip-gloss as make-up. As much as I didn't like to admit it she looked better than me in every aspect. Not to mention that my clothes consisted only of a hospital gown. But still I looked at her critically.

"How are you feeling, Beth?" her calm and velvet voice almost made me throw the lamp at her.

"Evil little bitch!" I hissed. Venom was dripping form my words as I kept on looking at her angrily.

"Now, now. Watch your tongue, Blondie." I hear Mick say calmly. "_Well not this time, you ass._" I thought and tried to stand up, but before I could even touch the cool surface of the tails Coralline's hand ended up on my throat, pinning me down to the bed and at the same time choking me.

"You're not so brave now, are you Bethy?" her harsh voice mixed with the nickname made me raise my hand to slap her, but someone else's hand caught mine and pined it to the bed, using a lot more force that needed. I moaned out of pain. I was about to start screaming when I felt two pairs of fangs pierce my skin – one on my neck and the other on my now bruised hand. I tried to scream, but Corallines' other hand blocked my mouth. I started squirming and tossing my legs and body as much as it was possible. Both their grips were harsh and their fangs had sunk in even deeper. I thought I was about to die from a blood loss when that bitch whimpered and fell to the floor paralyzed by the stake that was sticking out from her already dead heart. . Shocked, Mick rose up his head and looked at the intruder and my savior. I turned my head to the side only to see Angelica shaking like a leaf but still holding a stake in her left hand. Mick's now almost white eyes looked at her like an animal looks at his pray. I panicked. He tilted his head to the side, his mouth slightly open, blood streaming from it down his chin. His eyes were wide open and the little movements he made whit his pupils made him look more like a wild animal than like a human being. The only thing a managed to do before he jumped at her was scream.

My blood-freezing scream bounced off the walls right after Mick knocked her down. She screamed as his fangs sunk into her neck. I screamed as well. Not to mention the pain and exhaustion I still felt from the drain out.

Then the door opened and a few people rushed into the room. For a split second I thought they were humans, but then I heard the hissing and saw their fast movements. Josef was there as well. He first managed to grab Mick by the collar and toss him away from my friend. That was all I needed. I jumped out of the bed and with a little bit of swaying managed to reach Angelica. I knelt down next to her and put my hand over her wound. I didn't know what to do or what to tell her. It was a good thing that one of the newcomers came to help me. He was a tall blonde with pale skin and black eyes. My first impulse was to wrap my hand even tighter around my friend and try to protect her. But then he smiled at me nicely and told me with a calming voice:

"Don't worry, Miss Turner. I can help her if you let me. Mr. Kostan asked me to help you and you friend. "

I looked him in the eyes and then nodded. I don't know why but I trusted him and I trusted Josef. I handed him Angelica over and he started inspecting the wound.

"It's nothing you should worry about." The blonde stranger informed me. "A few stitches and she'll be perfectly fine." Then he smiled at me. I actually had never seen a vampire male smile before, apart from Mick.

And then I remembered that he and Josef were fighting. It must be something that even a deaf and blind person would see and hear. I turned towards the two mighty vampires but there was no fight. Actually I couldn't see anything clearly. Then I heard the stranger call my name. But it was too late – the world started spinning around and my surrounding started fading. I lost my balance and hit the cold ground. My eyelids twitched a couple of times then closed themselves. Everything disappeared in a flossy mist of darkness.

I woke up hours later in a room that wasn't familiar to me. I tried to sit up and to my greatest amazement it didn't bring me any pain. I looked around. It was a really beautiful room. It was spacious, with parquet, a whole-sized mirror, the king-sized bed I was sitting on, a walk-in wardrobe and a personal bathroom.

"Wow." was the only thing that got out of my mouth. Then I looked up at the ceiling and figured out where I was. It was Josef's mansard. The ceiling had a steeply slop to the right. Not to mention that the windows were the same as the ones in the living room. I smirked. He was the best.

After taking a quick shower and changing into one on Josef's T-shirts, which barely reached my mid thigh I left the room. In the living room I found only the maid. She was a plump old lady with gentle eyes and curly white hair. She smiled at me and said with her nice voice that had quite the British accent:

"Mr. Kostan is sleeping, milady. If you wish to wait for him I'll make you a coffee and give you new clothes."

I signed. I really wished to talk to the blonde right away but there were other things I needed to do.

"I'll take my leave, but I will be grateful if you can provide me with other clothes." I said politely. The old lady smiled at me and disappeared down the hall.

Two hours later I was sitting on the couch in my flat. I had just come back from the hospital where Angelica was recovering fast. Well, her leg still had a plaster cast on, and there were bruised marks all over her neck, but on the whole she was fine. We talked for an hour or so before her doctor came and told me that she needed to rest so it was time for me to leave.

"Don't worry, Beth!" said my brunette friend cheerfully, "I'll be out of here after a couple of days. Then we will talk peacefully!"

I smiled after remembering her smile and carefree tone. She was doing fine it seemed. The nice blonde that came to the rescue had come to see her before me and she really liked him. She told me he was nice, cheerful, smart and most of all – a blond, so she would give him a chance.

I smirked. _**"**__Angelica and her morals_." For her it didn't matter if he was a killer, a vampire or something like that. He had to be nice and cheerful, and most of all – blond. She had a soft spot for guys like him. "_Sebastian. It's a nice name. But still I must ask Josef about him. He may be dangerous."_ I thought. I really had to talk to Josef. It was about time we have a little chit-chat.

The ringing of my sell phone brought me out of my thoughts. I picked up the small machine and answered.

"Hello?"

"It was about time, BETH!" I heard Maureen shout happily at me. I giggled. "IT'S NOT FUNNY! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS? " she kept on shouting and I kept on giggling. I really missed her.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. How about grab a coffee and catch up?" I suggested. There was a brief silence before she finally singed and said a little bit of anger still detectable in her voice:

"Fine. After 15 minutes in our place. Don't be late, Turner!" and with that she hang up. It had turned into a habit of hers to hang up on me.

Half an hour later we were drinking our coffee and chatting happily. Maureen, being the little Miss Detective she was, wanted to know exactly what had happened. I told her mostly everything, skipping the part with the vampire attack in the hospital. I actually managed to hide the marks on my neck with foundation but those on my wrist were bandaged. She, of course, asked me what happen so I had to lie and tell her that I had pricked myself on a fork. She actually believed that one and didn't bug me about it more, for which I was grateful. But our coffee time was cut short when from _BuzzWire _called Maureen and told her that there was an emergency and she needed to go right away. So she excused herself, paid for her coffee and rushed down the street. I followed her with my eyes until she disappeared behind the corner. Looking at my watch and realizing it was 5:00 pm I summoned the waitress, paid my coffee and a bottle of water and left. The sun was shining brightly but still it was windy and chilly. The summer had left and the autumn had taken its place a few weeks ago. I still hadn't got used to the change, so now my arms were starting to freeze. I hurried down the street and into the first free cab I spotted.

"Outside it's quite cold Miss. Where have you been going with that thin T-shirt?" the taxi driver asked as he fired the engine and drove off.

"Surely at home." I answered and the cabin felt into comfortable silence until we reached my home. After paying the driver I rushed into the building and directly into an elevator. I was surely freezing and the friction my hands were making to one another wasn't enough to warm me up. It was a good thing my flat was always warm and cozy. I smiled at the though of a hot bath and a glass of red wine.

The water was hot and at first I felt pain in my limbs but after a few seconds I got used to it. The glass of red wine I had poured myself earlier was standing on a little table near the bath. After finally dipping my whole body into the water I felt my muscles relax and warm up. I took a sip of my wine and used the remote control to turn up the music coming from the stereo. I had chosen a mix of ballads to piston my flat. And I enjoyed each and every second of it. Soon the first glass of wine was gone and a second one arrived. "_I'm having so much fun!"_ I thought happily, knowing that after I get back to work I won't have time to relax like I do now. So I sunk deeper into the water and let the mineral salts and other stuff do their magic. The smell of lavender and lily of the valley filled up the whole bathroom. _"Yup! Definitely I'm having the time of my life!"_

Hour and a half later I was woken up from my slumber by the door bell. It took me good five seconds to actually acknowledge what was happening and I didn't like it one bit. I rose up from my bathtub slowly, felling a little pain her and there after falling asleep in a quite uncomfortable position. I reached for my fluffy green towel and wrapped it around my nude body. "_I'm really going to kill the bastard who dares to interrupt my peace."_ I thought angrily. I stormed down the hall. I looked through the peephole only to see no other than Josef Kostan waiting on the other side of the door. "_Oh, God_**!**" was my first thought. I unlocked the door and pulled it open slightly, just enough for my head to pop out.

"Oh, hey Josef! What's up?" I asked kind of worried. I knew my voice was not supposed to be worried in his presence but I couldn't help myself. Every time I saw him shivers run down my spine. He just rose up his left blonde eyebrow at me.

"What?" I snapped at him. If he thought that I was going to waste my precious time with discovering his thoughts he was terribly wrong.

"If you have nothing to say the bathtub is waiting for me!" I told him and started pushing the door in order to close it. And if it wasn't for his foot I would have closed the stupid door and returned to my peaceful relaxation. But no…

"Hold up!" he said, his foot still blocking the door.

"Josef, I was in the middle of a relaxation and if you aren't going to tell me anything really important I'll have to ask you to leave." I gave another light push to the door to show him that I wasn't joking. Well, he wasn't joking as well, because he gave a push himself and send me flat on my back in the middle of my living room.

"Ouch!" I moaned as I tried to get up. My head was pounding but even so I sat up and pulled the towel close to my body. "_It's a miracle that it didn't fly away!"_ I thought with relief. I looked at Josef who was now sitting on the floor right next to me. He was looking at me with concern.

"I'm so sorry, Beth. I didn't mean to push so hard! Are you ok?" I only managed to nod. I had never seen that soft side of his. He usually was the cool guy, showing almost no emotions but still being there when needed. That's why I adored him. He was everything I needed, everything I wanted… he was everything for me.

"Beth you look pale. Are you sure you are ok? " his soft voice pulled me out of my trance. I only stared at him. I was kind of speechless. My wet blonde curls had fallen over my face and were now stuck there, hiding my eyes. I felt kind of ashamed.

"Look at me Beth." He grabbed my chin softly and pulled my head up so that I could look at him straight in the eyes. "Are you ok?" he asked me once again. This time I, somehow, managed to regain my composure and answer correctly.

"I'm fine, Josef. Don't worry. Shish!" I puffed and try to stand up. But he didn't move. He was just standing there, above me looking me in the eyes, like he was seeking permission for something. And then the six glasses of wine got the best of my mind. I pushed myself up slightly just so I could brush my lips against his. Then I pulled back just a little. He didn't move. Just continued to stare at me. _"Shit! You idiot! Look what you did!"_I scolded my self mentally.

"I-" I didn't even managed to finish my sentence when his lips found mine in a gentle kiss.

It was nothing I have ever felt before. His lips were soft and gentle. It was like he was kind of holding back, which irritated my drunken mind. I pushed my upper body and deepened the kiss. Feeling my respond Josef … _**"**__The fuck? Did he really just… purr?"_ I moaned into his mouth. And when my tongue licked his lips eagerly for permission he roared slightly. The next thing I knew, I was lying on my bed with Josef on top of me, still kissing passionately. His lips never left mine while we undressed. I ripped open his shirt and ran my fingertips along his muscular chest. I felt him shiver slightly above me but he composed himself fast and got rid of my towel. I only managed to squirm silently before his mouth moved down my jaw, pass my throat, my collarbone where he nibbled lightly.

To be honest I had never felt better. My whole body was sore, yes, but still I felt in heaven! Josef had stayed over the night so when I sat up in my bed I saw the most beautiful sight I can imagine seeing. He was sleeping soundlessly on his back. The white sheet was only covering half of his body, so his muscular chest was gaining all my attention. "_Oh God, I'm drooling_!" I smirked when I saw his messy blonde hair sprayed all over the pillow. "_Oh, my! Even the all mighty Josef Kostan has a morning hair! _" I quickly jumped out of the bed and rushed into my bathroom. A cold shower sounded great!

After I managed to adjust the water to the perfect cool temperature I started washing my still heated body. Images of last night started flashing trough my mind. I smiled cheekily. I had to thank Angelica later. If it wasn't for her vamp-human birthday party I'd still be wrapped in Mick's nets like a little stupid fly.

"After all the party was not such a bad idea!" I murmured happily to myself.


End file.
